El Camino
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Severus ha tenido que afrontar muchas deficultades para salir adelante, todo en post de un amor, uno que nadie conoce, por que ni Aldus Dumbledore podria imaginarse el verdadero motivo que impulsa a Severus a recorer ese camino.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mio, pertenece a su autora, este solo es un fanfiction.

**Resumen:** Todos tenemos un camino o destino, pocas veces justo, para Seevrus y Harry jamas lo fue.

**El Camino **

Por: Mireya Humbolt

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ellos se fueran, aun podía escuchar muy levemente el ruido de la batalla y si dejaba que sus sentidos se agudizaran – algo muy difícil -, tal vez podría hasta imaginársela, pero eso no era lo que le importaba, algo mas importante era lo que había evitado que cayera en la inconciencia a causa del veneno, pero sabia que era ya muy tarde.

**Camino por las calles solitarias,**

**Todo es distante e irreal,**

**Será acaso un dulce sueño,**

**O la más triste realidad.**

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, el calor aumentaba por su torrente sanguíneo, quería gritar por ayuda, pero no lo haría, todo había terminado, y su misión estaba inconclusa, quizás eso era lo quemas le enfadaba, el saber que no había logrado cumplir su ultima misión hasta el final.

Quería levantarse para ir en su búsqueda, tenia que decirle, tenia que avisarle, aunque ni el sabia el motivo, pero esas eran sus órdenes, su cuerpo ya no respondía, era demasiado tarde, cerro sus ojos unos segundos para buscar en su mente algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo, pero al abrirlos supo que nada podía hacer y la frustración empezó a invadirlo.

**Mientras mas avanzo en silencio,**

**Por estas calles que contienen oscuridad,**

**Son las sombras de la noche fría,**

**Las que a mi cuerpo suelen abrazar**.

Casi no podía respirar, quería que el martirio terminara, recordó las palabras de la única persona que había confiado en él **"Tienes que decírselo, tienes que avisarle",** pero no podía moverse, solo le quedaban unos minutos de vida, mas esas palabras se repetían en su mente, y sabia de alguna forma que era importante cumplirlas.

La desesperación lo invadió, no quería fallarle, no a él, no a quién fue más que su mentor, no a aquel que fue como un padre, aunque jamás lo admitiera, pero ya no tenía opciones, el veneno estaba en sus venas y sabía que moriría.

**A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido,**

**Sigo esperando poder encontrar,**

**A alguna persona que me diga,**

**Si me encuentro solo en este andar.**

Escucho un sonido diferente, eran unos pasos muy suaves, estaba seguro que eran varias personas, pero su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al percibir un aroma muy familiar, un aroma que había percibido innumerables veces.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba, apenas podía hablar, no había forma de defenderse, las fuerzas lo habían abandonado desde hace varios minutos, sus ojos negros escasearon la habitación buscando a las personas que estaban en el lugar, su corazón seguía latiendo sin control.

**Todos aquellos que sean atrevido,**

**A cruzarse en mí largo andar,**

**Los he apartado de este camino,**

**Por si hay alguien que venga atrás.**

Los vio ahí, sabía que siempre andaban juntos **"El trío Dorado" **como solían llamarlo, sabia que ellos le odiaban, por que no sabían que esas eran sus órdenes, sintió como su corazón empezó latir más lento y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

**Ya cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido,**

**Hace mucho la cuanta yo perdí,**

**Por tantos siglos he visto este sendero,**

**Que parece que nunca tienen final.**

"**Tómalos, Tómalos¡"** pronuncio con fuerza pero solo era un susurro, y recordó cada uno de los momentos mas hermosos y dolorosos de su vida, aquellos que dirían la verdad de su vida, aquellos que eran su mas preciado tesoro.

**He escuchado en los susurros de la noche,**

**Que son tan cercanos y distantes a la vez,**

**Los recuerdos de un pasado olvidado,**

**Que me atormentaran por siempre.**

Los hilos de plata salían por su nariz, oídos, ojos y boca, escucho a la pelirroja murmurar un hechizo y los hilos fueron guardados en un frasco, sus ojos negros se perdieron en los esmeralda, eran idénticos a ella, pero no era ella.

Desgraciadamente eso ya no importaba, por moriría sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que los había amado, por que a pesar de lo que todos pensaran, el sabia amar.

**Por fin he visto el final de mi destino,**

**Mas no se si continuar o volver atrás,**

**Tengo miedo al juicio establecido,**

**Y se me condene por mi maldad.**

Sentía como el corazón se detenía lentamente, y no se lamento, había cumplido, con la orden que le habían dado, hasta el último momento había cumplido su promesa a la persona que fue su más grande amor, sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y agradeció poder ver esas esmeraldas antes de partir.

Esos ojos verdes idénticos a los de ella, llenos de esperanza, ojos llenos de amor, una dulce sonrisa y voz de ángel, tan iguales y tan diferentes, ambos siempre dispuestos a ayudar, ambos con ansias de aprender, pero ella había muerto y ahora el también moriría, desgraciadamente sabia que no tendría el consuelo de reunirse a su lado.

**Quizás debería seguí adelante,**

**Y enfrentar a mi juicio fatal,**

**O talvez debería retirarme,**

**Para no tenerlo que encarar.**

En que momento cambio todo, cuando dejo de ser ella su compañera nocturna, recordaba vagamente que desde niño la veía y soñaba una vida juntos, con el pasar de los años los sueños fueron más intensos, pero solo eran eso sueños, por que ella ya tenía un dueño.

Pero en algún momento sus sueños se vieron compartidos por alguien mas, fue paulatino, mas sabia que al mirar esas nuevas esmeraldas en la clase, ya estaba condenado, quería cuidarle, quería ser el quien lo protegiera, pero no podía acercarse, mas eso ya no importaba ya que sus noches se vieron envueltas por ese nuevo visitante.

**Mi decisión ha sido tomada,**

**Ya no hay marcha atrás,**

**Se que mi futuro es turbio,**

**Más no voy a flaquear.**

Su conciencia se perdía y podía ver la duda en esas esmeraldas, quería decirle cuanto lo amo, por que después de Lily Evans, el había logrado cautivar su corazón, pero ya era tarde, nunca se lo diría y el jamás sabia que su vida terminaba no por cumplir una deuda con James Potter, no sino por proteger lo a el, por que le había amado mas que a Lily, desgraciadamente sabia que era un amor imposible.

Severus Snape Prince dejo escapar su último suspiro, cuando solo unos segundos antes sintió algo suave sobre sus labios, y una calidez dulce y exquisita le envolvió, mas la oscuridad ya lo rodeaba, y la muerte lo tomaba en sus manos, sin permitirle saber que era lo que había ocasionado esa última emoción.

**Mi veredicto ya fue establecido,**

**Mi condena la espero en este lugar,**

**Puedo sentirme en paz y tranquilo,**

**Ahora se que nadie me lastimara.**

Harry James Potter, dejo escapar una lagrima mientras separa sus labios, sus amigos guardaron silencio, no comprendían como podía amarlo después de haber matado a la persona que para ellos era como un abuelo, era prácticamente una aberración, **"Pero el amor no es algo que se comprenda, solo se acepta"** esas eran las palabras que les había dicho Harry cuando les confeso sus sentimientos y ellos siendo sus amigos, casi hermanos lo aceptaron, por que no podía ser de otra forma.

**Mi conciencia se pierde a cada momento,**

**Y la espera muere junto a mi vida,**

**Es acaso en este preciso instante,**

**En que mis pecados he de pagar.**

Los tres salieron del lugar dejando un cuerpo frió y uno de ellos con el alma destrozada, no había tenido el valor para decirle que lo perdonaba, que a pesar de todo lo amaba, no había podido explicarle que se enamoro desde el primer momento en que lo vio entrar por esa puerta en su primer año, ahora tendría que aprender a vivir sin su presencia y el dolor que sabia nunca le abandonaría.

Miro hacia el castillo que por seis años llamo hogar y se encaminaron para saber que recuerdos quería el profesor que el viera, sabían que enfrentarían al causante de todo su dolor y su soledad, lo haría sin miedo y honrando a todos los que habían entregado su vida por el.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez mientras veía correr por los pasillos a los demás niños, había llegado a esa escuela junto con su hermano mayor y estaba listo para empezar su año escolar, tenía nervios pero tenia tantas ganas de demostrar que era alguien digno de llevar el apellido Potter.

"**Potter, Albus Severus"**

Escucho su nombre ser pronunciado y una leva corriente eléctrica corrió por su espina dorsal siempre que alguien pronunciaba **"Severus" **experimentaba esa sensación, pero no había logrado identificar que significaba, avanzo con paso firme mientras la sensación de haber vivido esa experiencia lo inundaba.

**Despierto de más oscuro sueño,**

**Y siento la calidez que me abraza,**

**La ver adonde yo me encuentro,**

**Renacen mis esperanzas olvidadas.**

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que recobrara sus recuerdos, le parecía irónico ser el hijo de quien anterior mente fuera la persona que mas amo, pero el destino parecía ser caprichoso, había sido seleccionado como un Slytherin, pero no se lamentaba se sentía orgulloso.

Se llevaba bien con su hermano y con Scorpius Malfoy, solían pasear mucho y conversar sobre diversos temas, un grupo extraño solían decir algunos Ravenclaw, pero si algo había aprendido de su anterior vida era a no dejar que los demás afectaran su forma de pensar.

Dejo escapar una sonrisa al ver el atardecer y recordar los momentos vividos como hijo de Harry James Potter, recordaba haberlo visto varias veces contemplar una fotografía donde estaba el como Severus Snape, sabia que el había sido importante en su vida, su padre se lo había dicho en la estación del tren **"Uno de los hombres mas valientes que he conocido",** sin duda su padre sabia apreciar el sacrificio que había hecho en su anterior vida.

Y ahora que se le había brindado la oportunidad de seguir a su lado, se juro así mismo estar siempre a su lado, aunque solo fuera su hijo.

**Hoy he vuelto a ver la luz de día,**

**El sol acaricia mi cuerpo infantil,**

**Doy gracias por la oportunidad conferida,**

**Ahora por primera vez se que es la felicidad.**

Sentía las manos de su padre sobre sus costillas, haciéndole cosquillas, eran esos momentos que compartían sin sus otros hermanos, momentos que eran solamente ellos dos, cuando terminados de reírse vio las estrellas en el firmamento, sus ojos se cerraron y sintió los brazos de su padre rodearlo.

**Todos los seres somos eternos,**

**Y a cada momento se evoluciona,**

**Confía en el padre tiempo,**

**Y llegara la absolución.**

Su felicidad estaba completa, sabia que todos y cada uno de sus sacrificios habían valido la pena, y tenia plena confianza en que tal vez, solo tal vez la próxima vez que se reunieran, quizás estarían juntos con la oportunidad de que su lazo no solo fuera de padre e hijo, sino algo mas.

"**El verdadero amor, siempre esta acompañado de sacrificios"**

*************************************************************************

**Como los demas fic, solo se agrego el descargo de responsaibilidad.**

**Gracias a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leerlo.**

**Con cariño**

**Mireya Humbolt**


End file.
